A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operation stand provided to a sheet-fed press, and more particularly to an operation stand provided to a sheet-fed press, which is capable of measuring the size of paper simply and accurately by utilizing its flat table surface without modifications to it.
B. Prior Art
An operation stand, an accessory apparatus for a sheet-fed press, is provided primarily for the purpose of remotely controlling the quantity of ink as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 38741/1985. The density of ink is studied after test printing paper has been placed on a flat table surface thereof, and the quantity of ink is then regulated by a push-button pressing operation.
Since various sizes of paper is inserted into a printing machine, it is necessary that the length and width of paper be accurately measured. Accordingly, for example, the position of a sucker in a feeder, and various devices in a printing machine body, such as a sheet brake and a paper setter in a delivery unit are regulated.
In a conventional printing machine of this kind, the size of the paper to be printed is measured with separately prepared rule, and the measured values are inputted to various devices in the printing machine body, various kinds of adjustments being then made.